The present invention relates to out of band (OOB) access to a server, and more specifically, to vital product data (VPD) maintained by a baseboard management controller (BMC) for OOB access.
Out of Band (OOB) operation refers to accessing a server computer (or other platform) when the main part of the system is powered down. Typically OOB access is directed to a baseboard management controller (BMC).
One of the types of OOB queries made to a BMC is to obtain an inventory or description of the server and of any optional components. This server inventory information is often referred to as vital product data (VPD). Often the information the BMC reports is generated or supplemented by data provided by the server's power on initialization phase.
The configuration of a server can be changed by the customer. Examples of changes include the addition or removal of memory, CPUs, adapter cards, disk drives, mother board expansions (such as “sidecars”), and other similar devices. After such changes are made and before the server is powered on, an out of band query can be made to obtain the VPD from the BMC. When this happens, erroneous information can be reported.
There is a need, therefore, for accurate reporting of VPD even when the server has been reconfigured during power off.